A Ballard for Horio
by Fuji S
Summary: Everyone seem to find Horio annoying, but did anyone ever question the why Horio behaved that way in the first place?


Disclaimer: PoT Belongs to Konomi it does not belong to me.

Title: A Ballard for Horio  
Anime: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: PG  
Status: Completed  


_Horio your so annoying.  
Horio your so egotistical.  
Horio shut up already!  
Why can't you make friends in the right way Horio?  
Horio your two years are nothing. Just stop trying.  
_  
The small figure of a boy huddled inside a closet, tears stream down his face, while amber light hair shone like a beam in the dark enclosed space.  
  
Drip-Drop  
Drip-Drop.  
  
The constant running streams of tears flitter down his face falling on the partially callous hands. The loneliness inside him continued to pound on. All he really wanted whenever he bragged was to have friends.  
  
The reason why be bragged was to try to make friends. He was lonely; being a only child ensured that. What with his parents always being busy, practically never home was even worse.  
  
Drip-Drop  
Drip-Drop  
  
Why did he even try to make friends in the first place? It made no sense, and yet the longing to belong to be within a place that he could call his own. To be with a group of people and feel that they actually care about him, that was all he wanted to just belong.  
  
  
Sobbing quietly, he drew his arms over his knee more tightly; his regular flashy orange-white-green stripe shirt ran with creases here and there from the position that he sat.  
  
Horio wasn't a confident little boy; he had always been picked up, seen as a lesser boy. Bullies love to pick on him, to continue to belittle him in order to feel better. However, the only defense the younger boy had was to brag to try to seem like he was great for that was all he had to defend the fragile existences of his life. To hold onto that tiny little threaded string that kept him from going over the edge.  
  
When he joined the tennis club all he wanted to do was to play. To join a group of individuals and play tennis to feel like he belonged for after all wasn't the tennis club for that purpose? To belong to something, to be with something that you love, and to find people that might be like yourself.  
  
That was where he met the others the three freshman boys that were like him in a way. He felt himself gravitate to them, to want to be with them to learn, and maybe not feel lonely.  
  
Yet, even after all his failures he felt alone still, Echizen Ryoma was good at everything. He had everyone's attention; he was the pride of the freshman class, to be able to ascend to a higher level. He was far beyond their reaches, and yet, other's looked at him.  
  
Horio wanted that, he wanted to be looked at to be admired and to feel important. Be surrounded by people that love him.  
  
It was just yesterday that something had happen and once again Horio returned to his closet to hide in darkness to try to be swallow up. It was just that day, when he had walk past the locker room and pause outside to hear voices of his freshman friends or so he thought were his friends.  
  
They were talking about him; they were saying that they wish he would stop being such a loser. That all he thought about was himself, and he wasn't ever considerate of other people. He was a bragger a misfit, and most of all an individual that had no talent.  
  
Each sentence that pour through those that he thought were his friends shattered the illusion that they were his friends. That they cared about him, but all of this proved wrong, the truth was revealed that he wasn't anything to them. Stumbling away his racket feel lifelessly and just like the working of fate crashed into the door opening it wide to show two surprised freshman boys, and the tears that was running out of Horio's eyes.  
  
Wordlessly he turned around and ran away from them. The cries of his name from the two were heard in deafness, all that Horio could decipher was the cruel careless thrown words that echoed inside his head.  
  
_Loser. Horio is such a Loser.  
  
Damn bragger he is nothing but a misfit. Always getting into trouble never learning from his mistakes. After all Ryoma gets him out of trouble all the time.  
  
Poor Ryoma he always has to bail out the no talent Horio.  
_  
_'No Talent! No Talent! None what so every.'_  
  
Is that all other's saw? That he was a bragger an individual that even though he tried so hard had no talent. Did all those times he practice hard swinging his racket prove to be a endless flaw?  
  
Was he really such a loser to believe that the tennis club members would give a damn for him and actually care? Was he really honestly such a loser that he couldn't even belong to a club, and all others could see was a no body and that truly hurt.  
  
To not be look at to fade into a nonexistence's of nothingness.  
  
_'So this was loneliness.'_  
  
Inwardly in his mind Horio felt the thread waver in his fingers as he hanged onto it, Wondering if it was truly worth all the trouble trying, living, wanting to not be alone. He wonders if this was all he was good at—crying waiting for someone to help him.  
  
It felt better just to let go to give up. Horio was growing tired of this endless game of hanging onto the very thread of life. He grew tired of being unwanted, being unseen, and worse off being consider a no-body.  
  
A knock came on the door voices were calling, but all the boy could do was remain in his position his arms tightening over his knees.  
  
Drip-Drop.  
  
Drip-Drop.  
  
His tears kept on falling staining his arms, legs and hands.  
  
"Horio!" The voices called, but he gave no heed that he heard, then ratting sounds of doorknobs and insistent calling.  
  
"Horio-kun!!"  
  
Then a crash was heard and a voice that sounded like Oishi came out into the room. "Everyone spread out and find him, he has to be in here—"  
  
Doors were opened voices heard, and then the door of Horio's bedroom closet slid open light flooded the closet room in two streams.  
  
"I found him Oishi-sempai." Echizen Ryoma called out; his golden eyes peered at the orange hair youth that was still unmoving from his position.  
  
People flocked to the bedroom Oishi eyeing the huddle form in concern. "Horio?" He kneeled down and reached to touch the younger boy. Flinching when Horio made a whimpering sound and huddle deeper into the closet not wanting to be touch. Not wanting to be near these people.  
  
Kachirou lean forward, "Horio-kun we're sorry we didn't—" It was evidently clear that both he and Katsuo's words had injured the other badly. He had never thought that those words would have such a great effect on his friend.  
  
"Horio, we're sorry." Katsuo said not liking that he hurt anyone, he felt guilty ever since Horio had run from them.  
  
Oishi had walked in right then to see what had occurred he was disapproving of what the other two had done and told them tomorrow to go apologize. However, today Horio didn't show up, and when the school had informed him that Horio wasn't at school either. Oishi made a phone call to find out from the younger boys parents. Only to find out they were out of the country on business. That was what leads them to Horio's home to find the boy. Oishi had dragged over the two freshmen and the rest of the regulars well it was the regulars the chose to come with Oishi and the other's.  
  
Fuji stood behind Ryoma eyeing the other boy for a bit then looking at the other sliding onto his knees he motions for Oishi to back away. Seeing the flicker of open sapphire eyes looking at him Oishi scrambles away.  
  
Sliding himself in while curious eyes were looking at his back Fuji shut the closet door sealing in darkness with Horio. None of the regulars understood what Fuji was doing let alone his reason. Inui was busy writing down inside his data book on that occurrence.  
  
A minute then two crept into the room with no sound from inside the closet. Then a sobbing wail fell from inside the closet and scuffling sounds then silences again.  
  
A few minutes passed then sobbing sounds continued to coming from the enclosed room. Then silences again fell from inside the closet. The regulars look at each other wondering if something bad had happened. Most of them fidget as five then ten minutes passed then the closet door slid open revealing Fuji with the same empty smile. "His asleep now, moving forward he slid out of the closet and let the other's taken a look at sleeping Horio curl up on his side the red swollen eyes, and red nose that told that the other had been crying. A peaceful expression was on his face while his hand was curl underneath his cheek.  
  
"Ne Oishi can you lift Horio-kun from inside the closet and place him in bed." Fuji mentioned not noticing the shock looks in amusement, he got to his feet and headed out of the door slipping his shoe on. Then walked out of the broken doorway and peak his head in, "Oh an don't forget to fix the door." Then he was gone.  
  
The paralysis vanished quickly for all the regulars that were staring in shock. Eiji turn quickly to see Oishi place Horio into the small bed then he jumped onto his partner sliding his arm around the other's neck. "Nyah what did Fuji do?"  
  
"Ne Echizen do you think that Fuji-sempai did something to Horio?" Momoshiro asked clearly clueless as to what his sempai did.  
  
Ryoma not getting the meaning tilted his head, "Did what Momoshiro?"  
  
"You know like perhaps molested him or something?" Momoshiro said earning coughing fits from Oishi, whom manage to pry Eiji's arms from around his neck.  
  
Ryoma was glaring at dunk smash player then with a huff he turned around and walked away with his hands in his pocket. "Che—I am going home." With that he walked out of the door, not paying attention while Momoshiro look startled.  
  
"Oyi!! Echizen!" Momoshiro held his hand up but got interrupted immediately before he could go after the younger boy.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Oishi started go into mother hen mode. "That isn't right, it isn't right he wouldn't do that—what would Horio's parents do if they had found out about their relationship?"  
  
Inui was busy coping down notes while Kaidoh hissed in annoyance, "Seigaku mother does indeed think differently from the rest of us." The data tennis player wrote down, while his glasses glinted.  
  
Horio of course was peacefully sleeping through all the chatter, while the regulars were trying to rearrange the door back into place. Ryoma was by now walking down the street insanely unhappy. Perhaps it was a small segment of him that resented Horio for taking up any attention of the Tensai.  
  
Walking onward a hand grab onto his shoulder jerking him back into a flat warm embrace. "Ne Echizen." A faint seductive purr sounded in his ear, this was one of the games that the taller boy started. Ever since he notice the slight glimmer of interest in the other's eyes. "Are you jealous?"  
  
Silences were all that came from wonder boy. A faint chuckle tripped out of the other's chest while finger caresses his cheeks then slid underneath his chin tilting it upward. "Fuji-sempai stop playing."  
  
Just as quickly Ryoma felt his back slammed against the wall his arms pinned above him in a painful grip. A dead serious expression glinted over Fuji's face making him scary and darker. The Fuji that Ryoma inwardly knew existed but hid behind that obnoxious mask of smiles. The Fuji that Ryoma woke thinking about the one that would feel deeply then anyone could guess. The man with no limits—the rival that Ryoma craved so deeply for but never did understand why.  
  
"Echizen." Fuji mumbles while leaning forward his lips pressed against the other's ears. "I wasn't playing—not when it comes to something that important." A brush of soft lips made wonder boy shiver his golden orbs were open in confusion, "Horio just reminded me of Yuuta that's all." The taller boy lean back and the mask of smiles were back up as quickly, "Don't confuse what I feel for you ne?" Then just as quickly he kissed Ryoma and then walked away leaving O'chibi in turmoil and still with the question as to what happen in the closet unanswered. It was infuriating, but that was how Fuji was always provoking and frustrating.  
  
The smell of food woke Horio up from his sleep, glancing about he finally noted that he was in his room in his bed. Sitting up he flinched at the slight headache he had and the grimness of his eyes from crying. One reason that Horio never did like crying was due to the effect of a hang over after letting so many emotions out. Sliding out of his bed he made his way into the kitchen wondering if his mother was back home earlier then usual. It was very strange for them to be back this early in fact, "Konbanwa." He called out tiredly, while rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Aa—your awake Horio-kun." A familiar male voice called out to him from his kitchen while echoes of konbanwa's were exchanged.  
  
"Minna?" Horio rub his eyes more thinking he was hallucinating, after all he thought the tennis club people hated him. Frowning slightly he try to remember what had happened before, it was all muddled and foggy.  
  
The Vice President smile gently, "Horio-kun do you remember what happened?"  
  
Running fingers through his Amber hair Horio shook his head, "Iie Oishi-sempai. I don't remember." Then as an after thought, "why are you all here?"  
  
Katsuo and Kachirou looked nervously at one another both unsure as to what to say to their friend. Horio notice them, but pointedly avoided their eyes, he didn't want to look at them the words they had spoken in the tennis room still rang to his heart.  
  
And yet—he felt at peace almost like there was something in the back of his mind a memory that refused to budge, even though it brought him comfort. That he wasn't alone—fingers releasing their grip on his hair he slid into a chair looking down at the floor.  
  
A faint frown etched across his brow, while he tries to remember what had happened, during the fits of his despair. But all he drew was a blank, perhaps it was because it was private matters that wasn't suppose to be let known yet especially in the area of so many people. Then again it could be his subconscious would like to hold that memory close to himself for a little bit longer before it was known.  
  
"You don't remember what happen to you and Fuji-sempai in the closet?" Eiji burst out, "Nyah I can't believe this Oishi he—"  
  
Immediately a hand clamp over the hyper acrobatic player's lips, "Eiji!" His cheeks flushed a bit at how his partner could be so indelicate in broaching a topic that the freshman probably didn't remember. After all, who knows what sort of business Fuji would have done to Horio inside that closet. Besides one wasn't wise enough to make accusations that would anger the tensai. Those that did would end up semi-pissed off like Mizuki who suffered a severe blow to his ego during a match.  
  
Horio just blinked in surprise, "Eh? Fuji-sempai? Closet?" The memory still floated out of his grasp, but by what Kikumaru-sempai had spoken sort of ranged true. Though he never had thought that Fuji-sempai would have done such a thing as get into a closet with him of all things. Wait in a closet together? A trail of sweat slid down his cheek from his out of focus glaze.  
  
Inui at this time was still writing down and taking notes by what he observed. He was happily figuring out relations and the dynamics of the groups. Though he never did know the word privacy meant privacy of other people's business, but for him data would always be data.  
  
Perhaps it was a trigger the thoughts and feelings the associations to the always smiling sempai of his. Dazed he felt his hand clench slightly as he started to vaguely remember something.  
  
_'Poor Child.'_ The voice whispers softly and kindly, _'Poor Child that suffers.'_ Almost like phantom caresses he felt fingers brush across his hair then down his cheeks. Then pulled away, he almost voiced a protested to the disappearance of the touch. That felt almost carrying, gentle, and kind. Then a cloth of gentle cotton dabbled off his tears, a strong arm encircle around his shoulders and drew him into a warm hug. _'Cry out your pain ~ then forget.'_ The voice whispered echoes in sureness, _'Once your done become the genki Horio-kun that we know.'_  
  
Then the dam inside himself burst wide open and he wailed out those choked out sobs that he hid. The pain of being alone, and not being understood, though that was a lie he was understood. This person understood him where others didn't and he felt that the string that he held on snapped from his grip and he tumbled into the abyss that he had created for himself.  
  
The voice echoed softly beside his ear, _'Sleep little one. But remember we're here for you just open the doors when you awaken.'_ A soft chuckle crept nearer to him, _'Sleep well but forget. Forget this memory, but live.'_ Then just as quickly the feeling of slumber slammed into him.  
  
Jerking his head up he notice that Katsuo and Kachirou were standing beside him their heads bowed. "Gomen." They both announced together, then Katsuo lifted his head tears streaming down, "We didn't mean those words to hurt you."  
  
Kachirou fidgets slightly, "Can you ever forgive us?"  
  
_'Become the genki Horio-kun that we know.'_ The voice crept to his ears; listening to it he smiled and nodded his head, "Hai." Surprise evident in his eyes when he felt the two boys embrace him into a hug.  
  
So—he wasn't alone anymore. A smile flashed brilliantly over his face at the thought never alone with friends like these.  
  
The End  
Completed 1-2-04 10:50pm PMT


End file.
